<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unusual You by ABitNotGoodieBag</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26115391">Unusual You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABitNotGoodieBag/pseuds/ABitNotGoodieBag'>ABitNotGoodieBag</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>K's SamBucky Playlist [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Falcon and the Winter Soldier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Fluff and Smut, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Bucky is a little shit, But mostly fluff, Dorks in Love, Heroes take a much-needed break, Homophobia, M/M, Mild Smut, Minor Violence, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Semi-Public Sex, Tattoos-ish, This series is not for the angst, this is a happy endings at all times zone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:28:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26115391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABitNotGoodieBag/pseuds/ABitNotGoodieBag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe he’s not even human, ‘cause only an angel can be so unusual.  He’s a sweet surprise, Sam could get used to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>K's SamBucky Playlist [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unusual You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It happens completely by accident.  They are photographed holding hands (that is a generous description, their fingers are just a bit tangly) and staring at each other with goo-goo eyes as they enjoy a stroll through their neighborhood park by a fan who posts it to Twitter where it quickly goes viral.  #CaptainGaymerica is one of the uninspired trending tags coming in second to the relentless favorite #RogersWouldNever (which Sam thinks is fucking <em> rich</em>, Steve got up to some freaky shit).  </p><p> </p><p>Sam doesn’t blame the person who posted it, the original message was very nice and involved several heart eye emojis and red and blue hearts and fireworks.  The various gossip blogs, however, all immediately start with speculation as to the ins and outs of their relationship (because who is penetrating who is always the public’s business).  The news networks are slightly (and that’s being charitable) more professional, questioning whether or not Captain America was allowed something as mundane as a relationship, let alone one with another <em> man </em>. The fact that said man is also an ex-Hydra assassin was not gaining him many supporters.  The more conservative networks are having an absolute field day and reddit and Twitter have been intermittently crashing for the past day due to the sheer number of people rushing online to offer their unsolicited opinions on Sam and Bucky’s love life.</p><p> </p><p>To say that Sam is not handling it well would be putting it lightly.  It’s not that he is ashamed of Bucky (or of being bisexual, he never kept that a secret), it’s the flurry of bad press comparing him to his best friend that’s bringing him down.  He had hoped that he would be proven wrong about how this would play out and the fact that it’s going exactly as predicted just worsens Sam’s mood.</p><p> </p><p>Not all of the news is bad, but the fact that it’s news at all stings.  Fortunately for Sam he has already told his mother and sister about their burgeoning relationship.  He hadn’t gone into too much detail but at least they weren’t blindsided by a viral photo (he isn’t sure he would survive Darlene’s wrath if that had been the case).  Their messages of support had calmed Sam’s nerves slightly as had the photo that his sister had sent of a drawing Kayla made of him carrying Bucky through the sky surrounded by huge hearts.  Bucky says that he’s going to print the drawing out and hang it on their refrigerator and Sam wonders how Bucky is so calm.</p><p> </p><p>“People have been saying worse things about me since I came out of cryo.  Plus, being with you is never something that any jackass could ruin for me.”  Bucky had said when Sam asked how he wasn’t freaking out.  Sam had immediately felt a bit better (because doesn’t <em> that </em> just put things in perspective?) and Bucky had just drawn Sam into his arms and put on mindless television.</p><p> </p><p>That had been an hour ago and Sam has calmed enough to stretch out a bit over their old couch with his StarkPad.  They are still slowly replacing their old ragtag furniture, but are currently having some conflicting opinions on style (Bucky is more rustic-farmhouse while Sam is very eclectic vintage).  Sam has been eyeing a green velvet sectional on his tablet and he’s pretty sure Bucky will like it too (the cushions look like heaven and the reviews compare the couch to sex).  He’s so engrossed in the comments that he’s surprised when Bucky pulls him closer to his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“That couch looks comfortable as fuck.”  Bucky says and Sam cheers inwardly.</p><p> </p><p>“It surely does.  I’m slightly disappointed that I didn’t even have to try and use my sexy parts to convince you.” Sam replies wiggling his bottom half suggestively.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky raises an eyebrow.  “Did I say comfortable? I meant lumpy and terrible.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam huffs a laugh and lifts his head to press a kiss to Bucky’s stubble-covered cheek.  “Too late, Terminator.  I’m ordering it, no takesies-backsies.”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky’s laugh rumbles in his chest against Sam’s back pleasantly.  So focused on their new sofa, he doesn’t notice Bucky mute the television and queue up one of Sam’s playlists.  The soft sounds of Smokey Robinson fill their small living room and Sam is still absorbed in finalizing the delivery appointment for the following week.  Sam starts singing along absentmindedly and Bucky smiles, glad that Sam is not as wound up as he had been earlier.</p><p> </p><p>Sam looks up from his tablet to see Bucky making heart eyes at him and his breath hitches as he unconsciously matches Bucky’s gooey expression.  This man in front of him is actually <em> happy </em> to stand up to the world for him.  He isn’t bolting or shying away from dealing with this, Bucky is completely and totally in Sam’s corner and that is humbling.  Sam is distracted from his irritation completely, stuck in contemplation of Bucky’s jawline and the perfect shade of his eyes, blue as the summer sky in the afternoon.</p><p> </p><p>Sam sets the tablet down as the song finishes and the beginning twangs of ‘Cruisin’ begin drifting through the room. Sam rises, grabbing Bucky’s wrist as he does and they end up pressed together while Smokey’s falsetto voice begins.  Sam quickly lends his voice as well as he rests his elbows on Bucky’s shoulders, beginning to rock along to the song.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> And if you want it, you got it forever </em>.” Bucky sings with a soft grin, swaying slowly with his arms wrapped around Sam’s waist.  Bucky drops his hands slowly, grabbing twin handfuls of Sam’s ass as they both softly croon the lyrics.  So caught up in each other, it isn’t until the small lull between songs that Sam really notices the news ticker scrolling across the muted television screen.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>...CAPTAIN AMERICA CAUGHT IN GAY SCANDAL - WHAT THIS MEANS FOR OUR TROOPS...</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Sam snorts, contentedness immediately morphing back to familiar irritation.  Bucky tightens his grip, drawing Sam closer as he turns his head to glare at the television as well, as if he could will the condemnation from the press away with just his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck them, they just want to boost ratings.” Bucky murmurs as he presses a kiss to Sam’s forehead. </p><p> </p><p>“I hate this.”  Sam says, shaking his head.  “What are they even…”  He trails off as he balls his fists at his sides and grits his teeth in frustration. Sam stands there, tense for a minute before slowly relaxing back into Bucky’s embrace after some deep breaths, wrapping his arms back around Bucky’s waist.  “I guess I have to check in with the brass in the morning.”  Sam doesn’t look happy at this addition to his calendar and sighs quietly.  “Why do people even care?”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky squeezes Sam in a quick hug before stepping back slightly.  “People <em> really </em> like poking around in other people’s business. One of humanity’s great flaws, birdie.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam huffs and rests his head on Bucky’s shoulder, trying to let the The Commodores calm him down.  Bucky strokes his hands up and down Sam’s back as they slowly turn in endless circles around their living room.  Bucky’s hands grow bolder with each song, and before long, Sam’s hands are tangled in Bucky’s hair and they are attached at the mouth, kissing each other as if it’s their last opportunity to do so.  They grind together and Sam forgets about everything except the taste of Bucky’s tongue and the heat of his breath and the grip of his hands until he can’t think straight at all.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The flight is seventeen goddamn hours long and Sam wonders why they didn’t just commandeer a Quinjet, until he remembers that they are being as incognito as possible and also not really speaking with SHIELD at the moment.  They suggested that Sam and Bucky try to tone down any PDA and say nothing until the next juicy piece of gossip gripped the news cycle.  Sam had told the unfortunate bearer of that suggestion where to shove it and had stormed out of the field office, declaring he was taking some personal time.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky, being the amazing person he is, had clearly been given the head’s up by either Yo-Yo (Sam was slowly warming back up to her, especially since she and Mack seemed to have rekindled their on and off thing) or Shaw (Bucky seems to enjoy combat training against him a <em> tad </em> too much) and had already booked a flight and thrown their go bags in their car before leaving for SHIELD that morning.</p><p> </p><p>“Back to Wakanda?  I could kiss you, you beautiful man!”  So Sam does, both of his hands framing Bucky’s face as he presses kisses all over.  Bucky pulls him closer, palming Sam’s ass through the damnably tight jeans Sam had thrown on that morning.  Sam smiles against Bucky’s mouth and slides his hands back to creep into Bucky’s hair, mussing his already sloppy bun.  As they lean against the SUV in the parking lot, Sam and Bucky paid no mind to the looks from the approaching field agent.</p><p> </p><p>“Geez, you two are gonna get the hose turned on you,” Shaw says from behind Sam as he approaches the office.  Bucky can’t help the small grumble upon recognizing the voice.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d like to see someone try that.” Sam laughs as he backs off Bucky a tad.  </p><p> </p><p>They bid Deke goodbye as they get in the vehicle and head toward the airport.  Sam and Bucky shuffle through the various security checkpoints and make it to their gate with plenty of time to spare before their scheduled liftoff.  Bucky leaves Sam to guard the electrical outlet charging their StarkPads while he heads back into the concourse to grab some pre-flight snacks and he soon returns with powdered donuts, trail mix and a couple of bottles of water.</p><p> </p><p>They pass the time waiting to board the plane bickering and creating a complicated game out of throwing nuts, candy, and chex mix into each other's mouths.  Sam is currently winning because he strategically favors throwing the larger, high-value pretzel squares while Bucky favors the raisins and candy pieces for their small size.  Eventually they run out of trail mix, with Bucky narrowly coming back from behind with a quick volley of cashews to clinch a narrow one point victory.</p><p> </p><p>The boarding begins and the two men make their way on board, already feeling the bone-deep contentedness of the promise of a little bit of time to themselves.  They settle into their plush first class accommodations and look forward to the days ahead.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Sam wakes up to birds chirping, an empty bed and a covered plate of mahamri on the bedside table.  Deciding that Bucky wouldn’t have left food if he were kidnapped, Sam enjoys some of the sweet bread and brews a strong cup of coffee in the percolator conveniently left out on the stove.  Bucky clearly wants Sam to enjoy his morning of solitude and smiles again as he sees a brand new book of sudoku puzzles on the table in the living area.</p><p> </p><p>The weather is too perfect not to spend time outdoors, so Sam gathers his second mug of coffee, mahamri and his puzzle book and steps outside into the mild morning sun.  Bucky’s goats approach Sam slowly, coming up to the edge of their paddock to bleat him good morning.  Sam dips his chin at them and hooks his ankle around a lawn chair and drags it over to the enclosure.  Sam, along with Grant, Nova, Kidege, and JB, spend the morning lazily watching the clouds and nibbling at a snack here and there, the sun warming Sam’s exposed skin.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of an engine rattling up the road lets Sam know that Bucky has returned from wherever, but Sam doesn’t move, enjoying the feel of the sun on his face and torso and the quiet camaraderie he’s built up with Bucky’s kids.  Bucky finds him just like that, sitting next to the fence, with Nova bleating softly next to him and JB stretching his neck out to nibble at the chair Sam has set up.</p><p> </p><p>“So you’re the goat whisperer too, now?”  Bucky asks with a grin as he exits the truck to smile at Sam.</p><p> </p><p>“You know I’m a man of many talents.”  Sam smiles back as he reaches through the slats to pat Nova.  Grant almost topples JB over as he rushes to the fence crying for Bucky’s attention.  “Look at you, riling up my good buddies.  Grant was chill all morning and now he’s having a fit.”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky laughs, bright and just as warm as the sun.  “Grant is a little shit and has you fooled.  Kidege and JB are the only ones with any sort of chill, Nova and Grant are giant assholes and always have been.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam smiles as he always does whenever Bucky speaks in the modern vernacular (he’s figured out that not only does he follow meme pages, but Shuri also sends him the latest on what is in and, most importantly, <em> out </em>).  “The critical flaw in your argument is thinking that your amazing little four-legged friends treat me the same way they treat you.”  Sam reaches over to pat Grant to prove his point.  The goat bleats softly and nudges Sam’s hand before going back to his snack of grass after sending Bucky a baleful look.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky looks slightly alarmed at Grant’s stare, but quickly shakes his head.  He saunters up to Sam before reaching out towards him.  Sam puts his puzzle book and plate down and takes the hand, Bucky’s strength easily pulling Sam up flush against his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, handsome.”  Sam murmurs as he kisses the stubble dotting Bucky’s jawline.</p><p> </p><p>“Shouldn’t I be the one saying that to you, good-lookin’?”  Bucky drawls as he nuzzles back against Sam’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>“You really should.”  Sam agrees before they meet for a proper kiss, the goats and the birds singing them a beautiful melody in the background.  Their mouths move languid and unhurried, as if they have nothing in the world to do but stay in the shade and love each other.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm...Did you save any for me?”  Bucky asks, licking a stray bit of sugar from the corner of Sam’s mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Sam backs up gesturing to the napkin covered plate on the chair he was just lounging in.  “Perhaps.”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky snags a doughnut and Sam’s mug off the fence post and finishes the last little bit of both before turning back to look at Sam standing there with his eyebrow quirked in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>“By all means, help yourself.”  Sam says sarcastically as Bucky sets the empty mug back on it’s post.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t mind if I do.”  Bucky says, grinning devilishly and once again Sam finds himself being drawn towards Bucky’s chest again.  Bucky noses his way down the side of Sam’s neck, nipping and licking here and there before making his way back up to Sam’s mouth, driving Sam absolutely wild.  Bucky knows exactly where to touch to make Sam fall apart and Sam can’t get enough.  Sam slowly walks them backwards, Bucky biting softly at his lips until they reach a nearby tree.  Sam sinks back against the bark, feeling it rub harshly against his back, and grabs Bucky’s hips with both hands, pulling them tight against his own, surprising the other man with the sudden contact.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky moans as Sam rolls his hips forward, his dick hardening even more in the confines of the rather short shorts that Sam had decided were enough this morning.  Sam figures that Bucky’s closest neighbor is miles away, who cares if he walks around practically naked.  If Sam had his way, the two of them wouldn’t have much need for clothes until they headed for the palace to catch up with their friends.</p><p> </p><p>“You decide that pants were optional this morning or what?”  Bucky asks as Sam groans when Bucky nudges his vibranium hand down the back of said shorts to trace his finger down the seam of his ass.</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly, I debated even the shorts,”  Sam pants as Bucky continues to tease him, the metal finger dragging closer and closer to his opening.  “You live in bumfuck nowhere, Buck.”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky flashes a wicked grin in answer before dropping to his knees, pulling down Sam’s shorts with one swift tug.  Sam’s cock springs free, bobbing in the air before Bucky catches the tip in a kiss, darting his tongue out to lick along the musky skin driving Sam wild.  He lets his head sink down into Sam’s cock, slowly enough to have Sam gripping his hair tightly making Bucky groan around the cock making its way into Bucky’s oh-so-talented mouth.   Sam feels himself hit the very back of Bucky’s throat and the immediate bliss that follows when Bucky just swallows, like there is no purpose for him other than just this.  Sam has never been with anyone who can do things with their tongue the way Bucky can.  He would swear that Bucky was bound to suck the very soul from his body one of these days.  Bucky slurps around Sam, digging his nails into the tight muscles making up Sam’s thighs.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> God</em>, Buck.”  Sam damn near growls, clenching his fist in Bucky’s hair.  Bucky’s groan is almost enough to make him spill so he squeezes his eyes shut and drops his head back against the tree trunk.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky pulls back to suckle at the dripping head of Sam’s cock, lapping up everything Sam is offering him.  Sam sighs in contentment, knowing that if they were going by Bucky’s schedule that they could spend the better part of the day right here and Sam is content to do just that.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure they will be glad to--Bast help me!”  Sam’s eyes snap open to see none other than Okoye and W’Kabi rounding the corner of Bucky’s small house and immediately freezing in shock.  Sam has no time to be embarrassed, he focuses instead on Bucky, since it’s not often that he’s caught unawares.</p><p> </p><p>The glint in his eye says that he was not caught off guard at all and pulls Sam’s shorts up as he rises leisurely to his feet.</p><p> </p><p>“Bumfuck nowhere, huh?”  He breathes in Sam’s ear with a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>Sam snorts, shaking his head as he is now going to have to go find some damn pants.  W’Kabi’s echoing laughter from the opposite side of the house is enough to make his erection wilt enough to head indoors grumbling about metal armed assholes and their stupid games.</p><p> </p><p>Sam quickly pulls on some lightweight pants and makes his way back outside to the front yard where Bucky and W’kabi are apparently taking great joy in Okoye’s disgruntlement.</p><p> </p><p>“I told her to send you a message, but alas,”  W’Kabi throws his hands up in mock frustration.  “My love has had to learn the same lesson I did about what happens when you stop by unannounced.”</p><p> </p><p>Okoye looks at them both, deeply disappointed.</p><p> </p><p>Sam chimes in, “Mr. Freeze doesn’t like using his words at all, does he?”</p><p> </p><p>This sends W’Kabi into another fit of laughter while Bucky smiles smugly.  “While I’m not saying I’m not happy to see you guys,”  Bucky says waggling his eyebrows, “What’s up?  Shuri told me she wouldn’t be able to see me until later this afternoon.”</p><p> </p><p>Okoye finds her voice again and sends a last stern look Bucky’s way before an amused smile makes a home on her face.  “Shuri is not the only one who would like to see you, Wolf.  The Dora are anxious to see if you have improved your form at all.”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky ducks his head sheepishly,  “You <em> know </em> Ayo just wants to kick my ass again.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam remembers the many mornings he spent watching Bucky have his ass handed to him by several members of the Dora Milaje, including Okoye herself and can’t help but agree.  He had never personally taken them up on their offer to join their sparring exercises, Sam knew he was no match for any of the elite royal guards, yet Bucky tried time and again to not lose.  Sam would enjoy watching Bucky get thoroughly trounced after his little stunt.</p><p> </p><p>Okoye activates one of the beads on her bracelet, releasing the Talon Flyer from it’s cloaking and an amused T’challa stands just behind the glass looking at Sam and Bucky knowingly.</p><p> </p><p>Sam groans, knowing that the story of how the King, General, and Councilmember walked in on Bucky on his knees before Sam in an open field will be all over the palace within the hour.  Sam will get Bucky back for this when he least expects it, plans already forming in his head.  They head toward the opening of the hovercraft, absently realising that this day has turned into a reunion rather than a lazy day spent naked outdoors.  Bucky will most definitely be repaying Sam with all of the back and foot rubs as soon as they finish socializing.</p><p> </p><p>The flight to the Citadel is laughably short and Sam wishes he had one of these back at home because this was leagues ahead of the Quinjets he’s used to from SHIELD.  Sam asks T’Challa exactly how much one of these would set him back and T’Challa’s eyes crinkle in amusement without answering.</p><p> </p><p>“So <em>you’re</em> the only one who can ride around in this much style then?”  Sam huffs crossing his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“When you become King of the greatest nation in the world, perhaps then you may have one.”  T’Challa responds as Bucky and W’Kabi continue their joking around in the background.</p><p> </p><p>When they touch down at the Palace, Shuri is there, surprising Bucky and almost knocking him over with the force of her giant hug.  She turns to Sam and they perform their super secret handshake that Sam <em> knows </em>Bucky wants in on, but Sam thinks he deserves to wait even longer now because of his stunt earlier.  Sam, Shuri and Ayo have enjoyed making the handshake (if it can even be called that at this point) longer and more ridiculous every time Bucky makes a noise like he wants to join in.</p><p> </p><p>Being back in the palace is surreal.  Sam is once again filled with awe and wonder at the sheer sophistication of Wakanda.  They move to the gardens as a group, where a few members of the royal guard are waiting to greet the two heroes.  </p><p> </p><p>Too quickly, Shuri whisks Bucky away to the lab for what seems like the millionth upgrade to his arm.  W’Kabi is called away to help one of the rhino keepers with one of the younger animals and so Sam is left alone with T’Challa, Okoye and Ayo.  They pass the time reminiscing back on the brief time that T’Challa sheltered them while they regrouped after busting out of Thaddeus Ross’ hold.</p><p> </p><p>Okoye asks him, in such a kind and sincere voice it makes Sam think of his mother, how he is doing.  He knows she is referring to the reason that he and Bucky are there, avoiding the hordes of people that are demanding a comment or a statement or some word from Sam about their relationship.  He has not checked a single message or e-mail since he left the SHIELD office and he honestly doesn’t plan on checking them until he absolutely cannot put it off anymore.</p><p> </p><p>“Well things could always be better, but I’m great.”  Sam does mean it, because he truly does have a lot going on for him.  “The sun is out.  I’m in the most beautiful city on the planet, with some of my favorite people.  What more can a guy ask for?”</p><p> </p><p>T’Challa hums in agreement and calls for some food for Sam before excusing himself, stating that he has matters of state to attend to.  Sam is left in the garden with his thoughts and he tilts his face toward the sky, feeling much more settled then he had the previous day.  This is exactly what he needed, a bit of time and distance from the chaos of home to adjust.  Just time to breathe and gain perspective because Sam really doesn't want to stay irritated at everyone, he just wants peace and quiet and there is plenty of that here.</p><p> </p><p>Sam isn’t letting anyone, especially some assholes that don’t even know them, take this away.  He damn sure isn’t going to be told to hide himself from the high-ups in SHIELD either.  If they thought Steve was difficult to handle, they were in for a real treat if they insisted on pushing <em> that </em>idea forward again.  Not even the shield was worth concealing or lying about any part of himself, and Sam liked to think that Steve is wherever he is these days having a chuckle at the whole situation.</p><p> </p><p>Sam’s thoughts turn to the plate of samosas that an attendant has so kindly brought out to him.  He thanks them and eats them absentmindedly as he meanders towards Shuri’s lab.  Shuri frequently loses track of time and Sam did not come to Wakanda with the tall drink of water that is James Buchanon Barnes to spend it watching his arm get tinkered with, deep underground.</p><p> </p><p>He is walking down the ramp leading to the main workspace of Shuri’s lab, munching on the last bit of spiced chicken in pastry when he hears the murmur of Shuri’s voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course he’ll love it, Sergeant Barnes, don’t be foolish!”  </p><p> </p><p>This piques Sam’s interest and knowing that it’s useless trying to sneak up on Bucky, hurries forward into the bright white space where Bucky is on a stool, leaning back on his vibranium arm while Shuri seems to be rubbing an oil covered cloth all over Bucky’s shoulder.  </p><p> </p><p>“Is it a present?  What will I love?”  Sam looks excitedly between the two of them waiting for an explanation.</p><p> </p><p>Sam can feel the heat of Bucky’s blush even with the meter or so between them.  He grins wide knowing that only something truly good could have Bucky turning this red.  Shuri laughs at the two of them, wiping once more and moving the cloth away.  Sam’s eyes zero in on the glint of gold that wasn’t there earlier.  There's a shining golden star, reminiscent of the one from the arm HYDRA had forced on Bucky to turn him into their weapon.  This star however, has a beautifully detailed pair of wings spreading out on either side.  Red wings.  Sam steps forward to run his fingers over the freshly oiled metal without hesitation at all, a lump forming in his throat.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky is still looking at the floor and Sam can’t have that.  He drags his fingers away from the absolutely beautiful new addition to Bucky’s body and instead tilts Bucky’s chin so that he can look into the downright <em> addictive </em>eyes of his man.  Those eyes are staring back just as intently and he hopes that whatever Bucky sees is even a sliver of what Sam is seeing because they may be the most disgustingly in love people in the entire world.</p><p> </p><p>Somewhere, Sam hears Shuri snort and walk away leaving them to their moment.</p><p> </p><p>“You know I love you, birdie.”  Bucky begins, voice trembling.  Sam is torn because he desperately wants to hear every single thing Bucky loves about him but he also thinks he may die if he doesn’t kiss those lips this very moment.  He is saved from making a decision when Bucky continues, “I want you to be sure, I’m not going anywhere.  I’m here, with you, for good.  You’re it for me, Sam Wilson.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam knows that he’s probably crying because Bucky is much blurrier than he was a minute ago.  He knows that his nose is probably leaking snot and that this is gross but he doesn’t care because he really can’t respond in any other way than kissing Bucky fiercely, trying to pour every single scrap of the love he feels into it.  He may have gotten half way there because the next thing he knows, Shuri is squirting them both with a spray bottle and shooing them out of her lab.</p><p> </p><p>“I am entirely too young and single for all of this!  Go!”  Her voice echoes down the hall as they race toward the surface, hand in hand, determined to get back to Bucky’s secluded home immediately so they can finally, <em> finally </em>finish what they have been trying to start since this morning.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Of course it couldn’t go completely smoothly.  Two days before their scheduled return flight, Sam and Bucky’s morning yoga is interrupted by the arrival of Maria Hill and the Avengers Quinjet that Bucky doesn’t need to warn Sam about because apparently the gossip about what happens if you don’t announce your presence at the Barnes household has spread beyond the borders of Wakanda.</p><p> </p><p>She looks contrite when she explains that there is a hostile situation involving a previously undiscovered A.I.M. base where they’ve been experimenting on human subjects.  There are several enhanced individuals who have broken free from the facility and the SHIELD agents that stumbled upon the hideout in New York are unaccounted for.  Captain America is needed along with Sgt. Barnes and the rest of the Avengers.  Jessica, Luke, and Col. Rhodes are holding them as best as they can while SHIELD has sent personnel to collect Sam, Bucky, and Spider-man.</p><p> </p><p>Hill quickly goes over the known individuals that they’ve encountered, several humans that A.I.M. has somehow genetically altered, presumably with extremis, giving them elemental powers.  There are two who can manipulate electricity, one who can cause intense cold and two others who seem to be completely engulfed in flames, much like Johnny Storm.</p><p> </p><p>The expedited flight back to the states is spent donning all of the battle gear Sam wishes that he didn’t have to wear again so soon.  He grits his teeth as he and Bucky look over the munitions stashed away in the lockers in the cargo bay.  He triple checks his wing pack  and the wrist bracer containing Redwing's control panel, doing his best to tamp down on the routine pre-mission jitters.  He checks that his pistols are loaded and secured on his belt and he has a few toys hidden throughout the various pockets of his cargo pants.  His goggles are strapped tight across his face and he sees Bucky attaching his usual knives to his thighs and filling his pockets with more ammunition and explosive devices than Sam has ever seen someone attempt to carry.  </p><p> </p><p>The glint of the newly added star on Bucky’s shoulder peeking out of his tactical vest gives Sam pause and he is equal parts ecstatic and terrified of its implications.  Sam knows that what they do is dangerous and he often jokes about being just like Steve but slower, but Sam is very much breakable.  He wears as much armor as he can without weighing himself down, but at the end of the day he’s the one flying headfirst into danger with a sharp smile and a hand on the trigger because Steve and Bucky and Fury and so many others believe that he’s the best man for the job.  It’s a terrifying but humbling thought and it’s thankfully shaken out of his brain quite literally because, as they get closer to the fight, one of the flaming beings has noticed them and is apparently throwing actual fireballs at them like this is some sort of Nintendo game.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe they really interrupted my vacation for this.”  Sam mutters to himself as Maria flies them higher until the clouds give them some cover.  They activate their comms, listening to Luke announce that he’s managed to knock the frozone wannabe unconscious, leaving Fire Mario and both off-brand Electros still at large.</p><p> </p><p>“This is your stop, guys!”  She yells as she opens the cargo doors, Bucky holding on to a strap hanging from the ceiling while he waits for Sam to open his wings and carry them into the fray.  Never one to disappoint, they are soon soaring through the air, leaving Maria to find a safe place to land the aircraft.  Bucky’s familiar weight is comforting as Sam flies them to a neighboring roof, dodging two badly aimed balls of flame.</p><p> </p><p>Sam sees Peter swinging in from the distance as they touch down on the flat concrete.  “Ok, Fire Mario is mine because I refuse to let him ruin the NES for me.  You take on Thor’s evil twin.”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky nods in the affirmative before dropping flat onto his stomach and belly-crawling to the edge of the roof, eye already focused through the scope of his rifle.  Sam spares him one last glance before he leaps high in the sky, unholstering his guns.</p><p> </p><p>“This matchstick man is a real bummer, people.”  Sam chirps through his earpiece as he scans the ground for the telltale flames.  “He’s gotta go.”</p><p> </p><p>The fireball is reflected in the skyscraper Sam is facing and he banks sharply to the left, turning around and firing off four rounds in quick succession.  </p><p> </p><p>Jessica whoops in his ear, “Nice shot, Cap.”  He hears a few loud thumps as she gets a few hits in on the dazed miscreant.  “This fucker will think twice if he ever finds his way out of supermax.”  Dragging sounds mingle with her grunts.  “This one’s ready for extraction.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam flies higher, keeping an eye out for the other two targets.  Bucky is no longer on the rooftop, Sam notes as he completes a smaller circle in the air, he must have seen one of the two hostiles and made his way down to the street.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, guys?”  Peter’s voice crackles in Sam’s earpiece, distracting him from trying to locate either Bucky or thunder guy.  “I left one of the shocky dudes dangling from a street light in front of CVS!”</p><p> </p><p>Jessica, Luke and Rhodes respond in the affirmative and head that way to collect the fallen foe, yet Sam can’t stop the tendril of alarm from curling neatly around the base of his spine.  Bucky hasn’t said anything in minutes and while that would normally not be a cause for alarm, Sam has circled at least five times and has seen no sign at all of their elusive quarry or Barnes.</p><p> </p><p>“Are there any eyes on Barnes?”  Sam asks and his voice does not break at the end of the question.  Seconds later every answer is a denial.</p><p> </p><p>Sam does not ask a follow up question, instead flying higher, scanning the buildings near the one they initially landed on.  He almost misses it, but that glint catches his eye, the glittering golden star visible through what used to be floor to ceiling windows of the glass tower to his left.</p><p> </p><p>Sam quickly relays Bucky’s position to the rest of the team as he lands on the roof of the building.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sending Redwing to see what exactly we’re about to walk into.”  Sam says, deploying his trusty drone.  He scans the rooftop for any sort of vent or opening and he is soon in luck.  Quickly prying the cover off the duct, Sam sends Redwing inside the building.  Twelve floors down and Redwing picks up audio that makes Sam’s heart race.  He hears Bucky’s gruff voice but not only is it rougher than usual, it is not alone.  He hears the voices of two others in the room with him.  They don’t sound like they can be older than elementary-aged and Sam mentally screams at this even more volatile situation.</p><p> </p><p>“Redwing has picked up Barnes on the forty-first floor, but he’s not alone.  Two children are in the same room and his comms appear to be down.   The target’s position is still unknown. ”</p><p> </p><p>Sam does not want to guide Redwing away from Bucky and the children that he is probably frantically trying to find an escape for, but he does, guiding the bird across the rest of the floor.  Finding nothing, he sends Redwing down twice more.  He almost misses the footsteps, as faint as they are.  There is intermittent mumbling so low that Sam cannot make out the words, but immediately following them, there is a blast and a loud roar, and he knows he has to warn Bucky.</p><p> </p><p>Verbally relaying the info to his teammates, Sam races to direct the drone back up to Bucky and the children.  He picks their voices up again and flashes a laser at the wall to catch Bucky’s attention.  He relays the target’s position and they hatch a quick plan in which Sam will swoop down and grab the two children and get them to safety leaving Bucky free to move in on their enhanced foe.  Everyone agrees that it’s the best that can be done and with precious few seconds until their location is discovered, Sam finds himself with a little girl on one hip and what looks like her older brother on the other.  They are bawling their little eyes out and Sam flies as fast as he can around the building before he begins their descent.  He drops them next to a frowning Maria Hill two blocks away.  Sam races back toward the building, not willing to let Bucky take on the unstable test subject alone.  </p><p> </p><p>Sam is rounding the middle of the building in ascent when a huge blast of lightning rips through the floors above.  A shower of glass and debris rains down on him, the stinging shards ripping through the exposed skin on his arms.  A large mass passes by his left side and his heart leaps to his throat as his eyes lock on, it’s Bucky, and he’s not moving.  Sam almost collides with the skyscraper as he executes a sharp turn towards the pavement below, pushing the EXO wings to their limits.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Sam lands hard on a parked van, knocking every single oxygen molecule out of his body.  The image of Bucky’s prone form falling will not stop running through his mind and he reflexively tightens his hold on the man.  The muffled voices of Maria and Peter are getting closer, but Sam’s vision is blurry.  His eyelids droop shut and he is lost to oblivion. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>When Sam wakes, he is (as expected) in the medbay at the rebuilt Avengers compound.  There is a brace around his neck and he briefly panics until he realizes that he can, in fact, feel his fingers and toes (even though they’re mildly tingly), and wiggles them all just because he can.</p><p> </p><p>A quiet chuckle breaks the silence and Sam can’t help the squeak of alarm  he emits.  Bucky is immediately in his field of vision smiling as bright as the sun and Sam can’t help but smile back just as big, because here they are, alive and relatively unscathed.  Bucky is no longer in his tactical gear, but rather some lounge pants and a tank top and Sam feels the tightness of skin that has been briefly wiped down, rather than washed and is jealous that Bucky has enjoyed the luxury of a shower.</p><p> </p><p>“How long was I out?”  Sam rasps.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s been about five and a half hours,”  Bucky’s eyes dim a bit and his smile fades away.  “You hit your head pretty hard, birdie.”</p><p> </p><p>“So I guess Steve and Fury were right about the helmet thing then, huh?”  Sam tried to laugh it off even though the reminder of his fragility yet again settles between them heavily.  “I will fill out all the requisite forms the second I can get out of here.”  Sam pauses in thought.  “When exactly <em> can </em> I get out of here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Dr. Palmer requested that you be monitored through the night, due to the slight swelling of the brain.”  FRIDAY’s voice filters softly through the small room.</p><p> </p><p>“Monitored in this room specifically?”  Sam asks, trying not to think about the words ‘brain swelling.’  He pulls the most pathetic face possible, hoping FRIDAY will catch his meaning and let him spend the night in his room.</p><p> </p><p>FRIDAY’s lilt is colored with amusement, “No, Cap, she didn’t specify exactly where you were to be monitored.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right!”  Sam turns to Bucky as best he can in the plastic brace, “Wanna have a sleepover and makeout?”  Bucky laughs and goes to find a wheelchair because he won’t hear of Sam walking across the entire compound, despite his claims that he can do it.</p><p> </p><p>“What about the brace, FRI?” He says, glancing up at the camera in the ceiling.</p><p> </p><p>“The brace can come off, But the IV stays.”  Bucky says, coming through the doorway with Sam’s chair.</p><p> </p><p>“Sold.”  Sam says as Bucky helps him sit up.  From his shoulders to his knees feels like a giant bruise and he’s sure he will be absolutely purple by tomorrow.  The cuts on his arms are bandaged and dressed and their sting is secondary to the ache in every single hind part. </p><p> </p><p>Only once Bucky has tucked him into his side of the bed and fussed with the lamp, curtains <em> and </em> the temperature control, does he sit down.  “You hungry?” </p><p> </p><p>Sam makes a noise of assent, watching as Bucky heads down the hall to the communal kitchen.  Sam realizes after two minutes pass that Bucky must be actually attempting to cook something.  His cheeks warm up imagining Bucky in the kitchen, his tongue poked out , the little divot in between his eyebrows as he concentrates.  Sam finds himself smiling gently to himself and he grabs the remote to turn on the television.</p><p> </p><p>The TV turns on and the evening news is dominated with footage from today’s confrontation.  Sam sees grainy footage of Jessica and Luke holding their own against two of the offenders before switching to an aerial view of Col. Rhodes catching a water tower as it falls due to a stray fireball and carrying it away from the fleeing pedestrians below.  The footage of Spider-man has clearly come from Peter himself, the angle is excellent and Sam has got to remember to encourage his gift of photography, because the boy shows serious talent.</p><p> </p><p>Sam feels his jaw dropping as he sees himself swoop through the air carrying the two children to safety, dropping them off before he’s turning around and rushing toward Bucky’s falling body.  The person recording is screaming, “Oh my God, he did it.  He saved them!  Oh my god, <em> he did it</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully the video cuts out there, as Sam is not especially thrilled to see the rest.  He listens to the anchor tout all of their bravery, thanking them for their service.  There is a video of the children, who are reunited with their frazzled brother, who had been finishing the laundry on the first floor of their building when the fireballs and lightning kept them separated.  They all give earnest thanks to Sam and Bucky for keeping them safe.</p><p> </p><p>The smell of chicken soup wafts across his nose enticingly and Sam turns to the doorway to see Bucky leaning against the frame, clutching a tray with two steaming bowls watching the news with a soft smile on his face.  Sam sits up, leaning gingerly against the headboard, trying not to aggravate his back as Bucky straightens up and moves toward the bed.  He sets the tray down at the foot before sitting down, himself.  Pulling the tray between them, Bucky hands Sam a spoon and puts the tray lightly in his lap, taking care not to spill any liquid on Sam.</p><p> </p><p>“Voila!”  Bucky says as he grabs his own bowl and spoon and stretches his legs out in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Just what the doctor ordered.”  Sam says before blowing lightly over the hot soup, the smell alone already making him feel slightly better.</p><p> </p><p>Sam raises the remote toward the TV again and changes the channel.  Entertainment Tonight is once again showing the two of them, but it isn’t from today’s fray, it is a photo of them on a red carpet laughing deeply as Sam tries to take Bucky’s jacket off of him and offer it to the interviewer.  The host is gushing over the absolute romance of the two of them and how absolutely dreamy it must be to work with the love of your life saving the world day after day.  </p><p> </p><p>Sam rolls his eyes  and snorts.  “Weren’t they <em>just</em> saying that we weren’t man enough to be Avengers and that they couldn’t believe we had the nerve to ‘flaunt ourselves’ around?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure were.”  Bucky grunts between slurps.  Sam winces, and Bucky grins, knowing the noise grates on Sam’s nerves (Sam is of the firm belief that if he wants to slurp, Sam will give him something to slurp on).</p><p> </p><p>Sam sighs dramatically, “It would be childish to be irritated that they all like me again, wouldn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Almost </em> all of them, Sammy.”  Bucky corrects, swirling his spoon around his half-empty bowl, “I don’t think Fox is contractually allowed to say anything good about you.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam snorts and flips through the channels until he reaches cartoons.  Who watches the news anyway?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Violet Chachki instagrammed a green velvet sectional and I haven’t been able to get it out of my mind.  </p><p>Bucky named his goats after #TeamCap (Kidege - little bird in Xhosa)</p><p>These are supposed to be under 3k words...but...I just couldn't stop.  I want a Wakandan vacation, damn.<br/>Bucky Barnes Bingo square - Surprise Dancing</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>